


The Brute King and His Groom  (DISCONTINUED

by HushHush360



Category: South Park
Genre: (But not in the sense of the SOT), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Barbarian Tweek Tweak, Betrothed Marriage, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Canonical Character Death, Craig Tucker Being An Asshole, Demi-Girl Wendy, Disability, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Female Homosexuality, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Genderfluid Kenny McCormick, Genderfluid Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Half-Elves, Half-Human, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jealous Craig Tucker, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Missing Limbs, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orcs, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pregnancy, Protective Craig, Psychological Torture, Racism, Racist Language, Sexual Violence, Strangers to Lovers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Unhappy marriage, Violence, War Crimes, Weapons, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushHush360/pseuds/HushHush360
Summary: Tweek was never a lucky guy. He was born weak and was born a feminam male but he never thought it could get any worse than that. Never say never because now he was to wed with the Brute King. The Brute King who didn't earn his name just for being tough and cold.(DISCONTINUED)





	1. The Brute King

**Author's Note:**

> (It should be noted that Tweek will have a big part aside from just being "the brute king's groom/husband" that is simply what the two are referred to as so the title show that. Once more, Tweek isn't just the husband or groom. He will be treated as such time and time again by some characters though.)
> 
> ((Also this story will be dark at times, read the tags and there are other elements you may not be comfortable with so read the tags before reading.))
> 
> (((The tags are also not in order so yeah...)))

     Thomas and Laura Tucker were fair, despite Thomas' lack of understanding and somewhat closed mind. Out of the two of them, however, Laura was considered the kindest and was very loved. Many had their reasons but one was never that she had adopted some enemy commoner's son. That's right, the Tucker's first child, Craig Tucker wasn't even biological their and technically wasn't the true heir to the throne. That belonged to their second child, Tricia Tucker but they didn't care especially, Laura. To her, Craig was their child and she even went to the length of creating the illusion that she had carried him. Told friends about the carving she experienced, the troubles she had when he was first born and had someone make her documents and then had them executed to keep quiet.

    Laura was the fairest and kindest but she wasn't allowing the kingdom to toss aside the child she found just because he didn't carry the Tucker blood. He did act like them and nearly looked like them, except for his hair. His hair was as black as a raven and it took quite a bit of convincing from both Tuckers. They told the kingdom it was a sign that their child was destined to be their king and was a symbol of strength that hadn't been seen for centuries. 

     The true story, however, was during a war between the Tucker kingdom and the Cartman kingdom (who will be featured in the future) The war had happened because of the Cartman thinking the Tuckers were weak for their neutrality. So they declared war and despite their position and having no heir to the throne, Laura and Thomas went out to fight with their army. That's where Laura found Craig, his parents, and supposed siblings had been surrounding his small, weak and trembling body and must have been dead for a bit.     

     Craig had been crying so quietly and weakly that it couldn't even be considered a cry. He must have been starving and Laura couldn't leave him. So she picked him up and returned to their base and that's where she demanded the doctors and nurses to act like she had given birth. Not wanting to have their lives ended they pretended and when Thomas and the others returned, Laura told them all of the birth. Everyone was skeptical and asked King Thomas about it and he simply nodded. That was the day of Craig Tucker's birth and they fought for their new prince.

     Later Craig would be told stories of their victory and how they fought for him. They also told Craig, especially Laura about the Cartman's terrible and bigoted attitude. Craig would remember the stories and later on, he would remember the stories and during his reign, he would try and attack the kingdom and this was one of the factors for his hostility. His parents while loving and kind, however, they were not careful when it came to talking badly. They did it in front of their children, especially Craig and thus both children grew numb to it and later developed the same talk. Early signs of Craig and Tricia's future selves were seen when they first started schooling, especially Craig. He backtalked his teachers whenever they said just the tad thing wrong in his eyes and one teacher was killed for a misunderstanding. Tricia did less severe things when to physical but she was able to mentally abuse her teachers and a few were sent away for their minds being twisted around. 

     The kingdom didn't know how to feel about their future king and his sister, they were scared and/or angry. They wanted them both to disappear and another heir given or even one of Craig's friends who were to be his future guards. The two were named Token Black and Clyde Donovan. They were the just two of the few who really were able to keep Craig and sometimes even his sister at a neutral state and even pleasant to be around. However, it was during Craig's early teen years that showed that he nor his sister were going anywhere and their reputation began.

    A war had started between the kingdom and another kingdom. Which to Laura was a good opportunity to have her children prove themselves. It worked in the way that people learned how brutal her children were which scared people but Craig meant it. It was a show of power and how they weren't leaving and they better get used to it. And the people did. They watched as Craig grew up and got used to him. They were very grateful for Clyde and Token. Clyde was able to make Craig laugh and smile a little which got everyone to be at ease. Then Token had Craig think logically which also put everyone had eased. Tricia, on the other hand, tended to aggravate Craig especially in the presence of others. This had people try to keep the others apart but Tricia was stubborn and she would even try to aggravate Craig even more.

    People would try to calm him but he would get more aggravated because they would often try to touch him which got Tricia upset because there was too much noise. Then the two, while were able to make their own decisions and face their problems would yell for their mother or father, not that they admit it. Then Laura or Thomas would come and would handle it two ways, dismissive or aggressive. Thomas would simply point the group off to sadly be "taken out" and Laura would yell angrily and the group was also "taken away". Luckily it didn't happen often and when it did, they did it quietly and no one knew. The families were all told different stories of what sadly happened to their loved one. Once again, it didn't happen very often so the Tuckers didn't have that guilt.

     Regardless, Laura and Thomas didn't know how to feel about how their children were acting and were determined to have that changed. So they had two of the senior guards train Clyde and Token to protect Craig and Tricia if need be. Meanwhile, Laura and Thomas grew into different parents and trained their children furiously. By the time, the children were of young adult age and late teen years, they were not respectful but they were in a neutral state and not always arguing and whining, they would just be passive aggressive and had a bit of a smart mouth. Which was a big improvement, regardless, however, the two still had their old ways and it showed after Craig has his coronation. 

     He was about 20 years when he became king and his parents finally wanted rest. His sister was 16 at the time. The coronation was a huge event and Craig hated every moment of the attention. He wasn't that antisocial he liked to believe but everyone talking and giving him attention made him get more aggravated and eventually he escaped with his new guards to be alone together. They talked and teased each other about their new positions and with enough silent encouragement surprisingly from Craig, Token and Clyde lost a certain something while Craig simply had a small grin as he walked to his room. 

      Craig then proceeded to plan his way of ruling. He thought maybe not caring and being dismissive but soon found that ruling with an iron fist worked best, but not just any iron fist would fit Craig. So for the next 6 years, Craig was brutal and tough. He made sure that no one though the Tucker kingdom was weak and when a kingdom tried to stand up and fight, he squash them like bugs. The Tucker Kingdom grew and grew and Craig was at the top of it all. Despite how Craig acted, his people were very well and quite happy. Thanks to Token's system of how jobs and income should be and how Craig really didn't want luxuries and only had necessities and only a bigger house due to show a bit of power, there were nearly no uprising from within. People were trained by demands of Craig and soon his people also had a similar mindset. 

       However, Craig did make allies since he did need them when it came to trading. His first and most trustworthy ally was the Testa Kingdom. Their Queen, Wendy Testa was smart and knew how to appeal to Craig and the two became allies. Craig promised her kingdom and trade routes protection and she promised goods and part of the income. It was a good compromise and both kingdoms were happy. Craig even as thanks went out of his way to make sure the wedding of Wendy and her fiance went smoothly and provided a gift of a helmet for her fiance and for Wendy, a sword made out of the finest metals. That strengthen their bonds and Wendy became a very very trustworthy friend such as Token and Clyde.

        With a kingdom of a large size and power over people who were very happy and well. An alliance with a very strong kingdom as well, all was grand for Craig who's new title was The Brute King as despite all he has done, when it came to fights or conquering kingdoms, he was a terror. All heard of how The Brute King killed the different leaders and the fires left in his wakes. Kingdoms who angered The Brute King had the leaders captured or the adults of the royal family and were given to The Brute King's sister who also had a title. Her name was The Brute Mind, she twisted the minds of those sent to her and when they released to the public for all to see what had happened, people were shocked and then they were killed brutally by either The Brute King of The Brute Mind. It depended on what the people deemed fit after hearing the crimes.

          So when The Brute King demanded something, it was not wise to deny him. So when he went to the Cartmen kingdom and demanded one of the higher up's sons, the Queen didn't deny him. So they searched quickly for a son they were willing to give up and as they searched the King grew impatient and only waited because of his guards/best friends who kept him calm. They looked at all the high families and then they entered the Tweaks' Household. The Tweaks' had a son named Tweek and once they offered a pretty good sum of money, Tweek was soon placed in front of the King and he couldn't help but started to fidget and shake in front of him. The King's narrowed eyes and how he seemed to examine everything made Tweek very anxious. 

       Soon the Brute King looked up at the Queen and nodded with narrow eyes. It was settled and the plan was in motion. The Brute King and his first guard/best friend Clyde began to leave. Token watched them for a bit and then began to follow while escorting Tweek. They had gotten back to their camp when Tweek couldn't handle the extreme anxiety that came from not knowing what was happening. So he rushed to the Brute King and demanded an answer. 

"W-Why am I-I GOING wi-ith YOU!?" 

There was silence as everyone waited for their king and his answer. 

What he said shook Tweek and rid him of all of his courage. 

"You, Tweek Tweak will have the honor or unfortunate destiny of being a groom. The Groom of The Brute King."


	2. The Half Elf and Barbarian Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Tweek and who are his parents, the Tweaks?

     Amy pushed with all her might and for a moment, she regretted ever agreeing to carry a barbarian's child. Regrets went through her mind as the pain grew worse and she couldn't help screaming in pain. She even started screaming the forbidden words at her barbarian husband. Then all that pain disappeared and she heard her baby crying but it wasn't strong especially considering his barbarian and elven blood. Hell broke out as the nurse took her son and both parents not use to this situation started to yell. 

     Elves were generally very healthy and the only reason why they are taken out is if they cannot tell what type of reproductive system they have. However, the quick second she saw her son, she could already tell he was a feminam male which slightly got her worried but regardless, he shouldn't have been taken,

      Barbarians also are generally healthy and once the baby is born, they are handed off with no cleaning either. Then if there were more babies then the previous were just set aside. So when both saw their child being taken out of the room, they couldn't help but yell and demand answers. They received no answers however only the nurses trying to calm them down.

      Luckily for everyone though, the nurse and doctor returned half an hour later. Once they returned, Richard grabbed their child and look him over before settling down into the aristocrat behavior he had been taught. He then went to his wife and showed her their child and they began to discuss with each other. They established how their son was a feminam male which may be a bit disappointing but it also could help them. They hadn't forgotten the scare earlier but they also wanted to just focus on the future so they wouldn't figure out what happened with their son til later.

       Spoiler Alert, their son didn't have the basically immune to everything system like they expected and instead has a very weak immune system. It was so weak that simply being out of the womb already got him to be in an unstable state which they luckily were able to fix and stabilize. They also found out their plan involving using their feminam son would have complications since he was half barbarians so the chances for the feminam side would even active was even lower than a half elf-half human offspring. 

        Regardless, the couple had a plan and they were the Tweaks so they were determined to be bigger and that sadly meant using their son. Not that they were really that upset, as much as they did find the fact their son was also feminam was useful, they also found it somewhat embarrassing. Feminam males had little chance to look buff or be of strong abilities which also meant the only way to earn an heir was for Tweek to be impregnated which was even harder since he was an elf mixed with barbarian. That was the only way since most of the other higher up's daughters couldn't imagine being married to a feminam male much less being impregnated by one. 

        They were fine with it regardless and now they had to begin planning to find Tweek's future husband of high standing. So they searched and searched while Tweek grew up constantly afraid and sick because of his weak immune system. He wasn't allowed out and about like most children and the friend he saw too often somehow wasn't a friend. It was more of the Tweaks' backup plan that Tweek may be married to Queen Liane's son, Eric. They hadn't really hoped for it considering how terrible the child was but if all failed, they may be able to strike a deal.

         Continuing on, the Tweaks looked at all possible candidates and who they could possibly marry Tweek off who didn't know of any of this. He simply was sick and stayed in an area of the castle, afraid of the world outside. As he grew older though, a new family was moved in and Tweek was often found talking and hanging out with the family's middle child. Their name was Kenny and while they certainly had a risk-filled life which scared Tweek, they were still best friends. 

         Tweek was also one of the few people who remembered when Kenny would die. The first time he saw them die was when they were Lady McCormick. They had been walking together when an assassin had broken in using one of the few blind spots and when they notice the teens, they had just planned to knock them out but had ended up killing Lady McCormick. Tweek remembered holding onto her body with tears as the assassin ran off and ended up being killed by Eric himself. Then it went white and Tweek woke up. He remembered running to the McCormick's area and knocked on Kenny's door to be greeted by Lady McCormick and then demanding an explanation which he got.

          So the two grew closers as friends and that's how they became best friends. Tweek was often there when Kenny woke up and that made Kenny feel less lonely. In return, Kenny was there to help Tweek with his anxiety and panic attacks or whatever he need help with. Tweek even helped Kenny with their own worries when it came to dating a certain redhaired elf. The Tweaks even liked Kenny and accepted them. The McCormicks didn't really notice Tweek but Karen and Kevin gave their approvals. Especially Karen who would test all sorts of hairstyles on Tweek.

           So when the three were hanging out in the Tweaks' family room along with Amy and Ricard Tweak and the Queen rushed in along with her guards and began bargaining with Tweek's parents to give him to the most terrifying king known in history, it was no surprise there was a disagreement from Kenny and Karen. No amount of Kenny's training as Mysterion could help him fight the guards as they dragged Tweek out of the room. That's the last Tweek saw Kenny before the next thing he saw was him. The Brute King who seemly examined him before nodding. That sealed the deal and Tweek had never felt more terrified in his life.

            Next thing Tweek knew he was at the Brute's camp and he was terrified as he looked at everyone. The tales weren't wrong, the Brute's kingdom was filled with many people who were trained in psychical fighting. He was only in the camp and he could tell what the whole kingdom was the same. They were all humans as well so all were only female or male and Tweek had never felt more self-conscious of his ears and his body shape than ever. 

             Guess that gave him courage since the next thing he knows, he's yelling at the Brute. "W-Why am I-I GOING wi-ith YOU!?" and the response he got made he shake and nearly break down. 

_"You, Tweek Tweak will have the honor or unfortunate destiny of being a groom. The Groom of The Brute King."_

Tweek wanted to cry and he felt his courage go yet he still yelled a remark. "I-I don't want to ma-arry YOU!" He yelled with anger slowly filling his head. The Brute didn't show any emotion expect boredom and that got Tweek even angrier. "So sad, but your parents and Queen signed you off, so you're soon to be my future husband. Hoorah." He even did fucking jazz hands before turning around and proceeding to walk to his tent. He only stopped because of what Tweek yelled next.

"Y-you...you...FUCKING ASSHOLE!" 

All the anger and courage was replaced by fear and the whole camp stopped as they waited for their king's response. He didn't speak but they all felt the sudden shift in the atmosphere and Clyde and Token were sent after their king who simply entered his tent. 

Tweek was sent to share tents with another trusted guard named Thomas as he spent the days traveling to the kingdom of the Brute's by his side. 

    Tweek knew he was royally fucked.


	3. The Tucker Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Brute King and his group, they have returned home. For Tweek, he had arrived at his new prison.

      Being home was a relief to Craig, he had gone to the Cartman kingdom to demand a husband for two reasons. One, so he would have an alliance with the kingdom due to a marriage of one of the higher-ups children for later reasons and two, he technically needed an heir. He would never force someone to bear a child, regardless he still "needed" to be married for that reason. That's why he was especially relieved when he found out the man he was given was the Tweaks' child, Tweek. His elven and barbarian blood made him less able to be impregnated so Craig would use that as an excuse as to why there was no child born. They most likely would adopt or even the throne would go to Tricia who would have an heir.

      But, Tweek had not come willingly, which was expected. Craig had even admired the little bravery showed when Tweek yelled at him but soon it got annoying. So he was even gladder when Thomas kept Tweek away from him. Of course, he knew he would have to deal with Tweek's whining and behavior for a while considering they would be getting married. Then they would have to play the act of a "happy marriage" when in reality it would be loveless and most likely sexless, not that Craig minded.

      The only bad thing about being home was now he had to have Tweek on his hip, not for his people who could care less about who the groom was but for the other visitors and rulers. Craig may not really care for the marriage and really reputation but even he knew that to outsiders he should show off what is technically his.

       So when they were only a bit away, Craig ordered for Tweek to be next to him. This time, Tweek came with no verbal protest but Craig noticed how Tweek shook and refused to look at anywhere but his hands, Craig sighed and they continued on. Soon they entered the kingdom and Craig saw many pairs of eyes which stared at him and the shorter, blond, skinny, feminine, and who they assumed pure elven male whom they all could tell was a feminam male. Craig was used to the stares but when he looked towards Tweek, he honestly was concerned. The male was shaking terribly and he was seemingly trying to calm down. Craig saw fear and panic in the light blue eyes and Craig wasn't willing to have Tweek just pass out so he blocked Tweek himself as they walked and had Token and Clyde cover the sides.

        That was an unexpected move on Craig's part but he wasn't willing to be that big of an asshole to let Tweek suffer that much. Besides, if he thought about it logically, it wouldn't be good to have everyone see that the future husband of the Brute King faint because of the attention. Especially since most had a negative feeling of Tweek due to where he's was from. The Tucker Kingdom was not a fan of anyone from the Cartman Kingdom. Craig understood their feelings which was why he was going to marry Tweek, he needed the alliance and semi-trust before his plan could fully be achieved. 

        Luckily for Craig and Tweek, they soon arrived at the home of the Tuckers which has expanded since Craig first started his reign. Once they were inside, Craig went off with his dear friend Token, leaving Tweek with Clyde. He had business and arrangements he had to settle so Clyde could do whatever with Tweek. Tweek wasn't his problem at the moment.

*************************************************

      Tweek wanted to scream some insult at the Brute. Why? Simple, as much as the Brute terrified Tweek, he also annoyed him just as much. His bored looking face and bored attitude had Tweek upset. He was handling this whole marriage news/demand as if it was just a simple change when in reality it was a HUGE change. Tweek was joing to be joining the Tuckers, he was going to be Tweek Tucker and any children he had to have were going to be Tuckers as well. He was going to be known as The Brute King's Husband for the rest of his life and legacy and he was NOT okay with that. Not one bit!

      He also was not okay with just having to walk around the home of the Tuckers with one of the Brute's guards. His name was Clyde and he was okayish but the thing that irked Tweek was the constant rambling that happened. It wasn't even the rambles itself but the content. Clyde was rambling about the marriage and especially about future kids and Tweek was not in the mood for talking especially that talk, especially right after the whole situation.

       Tweek didn't stop Clyde though, he didn't really think he could. Clyde's voice was much louder and more powerful than his so Tweek really had no choice but to listen. 

        "I can just imagine Craig holding a little tiny baby! Or babies, I hope babies. That would be just the cutest! He would even get them, little baby..what are they called the things like hamsters but apparently arent....um" Clyde tried to figure out the word and stopped walking as he thought. 

        Tweek didn't really know what Clyde was talking about honestly but he had an idea, considering the animal was surprisingly the Tuckers' AOH, Animal of Honor. "Guinea P-Pigs...?" He answered softly and he seemed to be right as Clyde's eyes lit up. "Guinea Pigs! He would most likely give them one of his own guinea pigs' children which would just be adorable!" Then Clyde was back to his talkative self as they walked more. The house wasn't that big, Tweek knew that and yet it felt like they had been walking forever.

        Tweek wasn't even sure where they were going. He would ask but Clyde was rambling so much that Tweek wouldn't be able to get a word in. Believe him, he has already tried. Anyways, Tweek at some point tuned Clyde out but then Clyde said his name so he had to snap back in. 

 

         "Um, wh-hat did you say?" 

 

         "I said you should make sure you and Craig are careful, y'know since feminans are like sometimes more likely to have babies. Right?" Clyde asked and Tweek shivered at the thought but he decided why not answer?

 

         "Its f-fine, Im a hal-lfing, there LITTLE chance!" Clyde was confused at that answer since Token told him that'ss how it worked and Token's always right. 

 

         "But, you that's just like a fifty-fifty then."

 

         "Nope-e, mo-ore like 25%, Im-m HAl-lf elf and bar-rbarian!" Tweek answered and Clyde was surprised, his mouth practically was on the floor. "Well then, guess there isn't a worry about like 5 kids running around one after the other...maybe you'll have twins though, you are half barbarian though. Token said barbarians often have like triples or quadruplets."

         This Token guy must have really been studying up to know this trivia. It wasn't a secret that most tribes consisted of only two families due to the fact that one family could consist up to 10 barbarians but often the myth is that barbarians were lustful so many of those children were half-siblings and from different pregnancies. So for Token to have known of the fact that in reality, barbarian women or anyone impregnated by a barbarian man had a much higher chance of triples or more meant he had quite the access to knowledge. 

         Tweek being an only child is a rarity in barbarian history especially considering his father who had 6 siblings, 3 of which were sisters who were from the same pregnancy as him. The theory is due to his elven blood which canceled the usual rate of more than one child. However, there also was the fact that elves usually had twins so there was that issue too. Tweek didn't even know why he was a single child especially when his parents kept wanting more. Tweek had been thinking for a while that they had arrived at the destination and he only knew that cause Clyde yelled and that got him back into reality.

         "AND HERE WE ARE!" Clyde yelled and gestured to a door of silver that certainly didn't have Tweek in awe of. "According to Craig or "The Scary and Boring Brute King," He mocked with a big smile which got a little-amused smile out of Tweek "This is your room until you are pregnant or the two of you are in love. Craig think the former but I think the latter!" Clyde said with a smile and soon laughed nervously when Tweek said stared at him. "Okay, he only said the pregnant part, I said the love thing...ha ha..." Clyde soon recovered quickly which Tweek didn't expect.

          "Anyways lets check out the room!" Clyde got out a key from a little poach and used it to unlock the door. He then gestured for Tweek to enter and once Tweek entered he couldn't help but be in awe. Tweek was from a higher family but they didn't get this type of luxury and from what he realized from the little glances he remembered of the kingdom, this was only a little better than other houses or rooms probably. The Tucker kingdom was prosperous most likely because they are one of the top kingdoms which they earned since they conquered many other kingdoms surrounding them expect the Testa Kingdom and the Cartman Kingdom, one of which they were allianced since the two heirs began their reign and one to be their ally due to marriage.  

           It made sense to Tweek that the Tuckers and Testas were prosperous since they were allies while the Cartmans had really no one but old old money and the threat of killing all the different minorities such as the elves or the barbarians, the few orcs or whoever were inside the kingdom and most of the humans didn't want to work really.

          Regardless, back to the present and no more of this wandering, Tweek was in awe of the simple room. Clyde took notice of this and commented. "Why are you in such awe of this? I mean, Craig didn't even try to make you comfortable despite the fact you are his soon to be husband!" Clyde was more upset about the room than Tweek himself and Tweek found himself liking Clyde a bit. "Its fi-fiNE Clyde, n-now can maybe focus on o-other stuff and not the Br- I mean CRA-ig?" He was liking Clyde but his constant mention of the terrible arrangement between Tweek and Craig was something that irked Tweek. 

          "Oh um...sure? Um..." Clyde didn't seem to want to talk about anything else and that Tweek just a bit mad. "So wha-at? Im just you-ur king's-s FUTURE GR-ROOM!?" Tweek yelled at the guard who now had his head down in shame and Tweek knew he was dumb for having any of his hopes up for a moment. "J-just leave m-me h-here, please" Tweek was done socializing and even Clyde could see that so he obeyed and left the room, closing the door and the loud click of the door locking filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more of some info explained and a little Clyde and Tweek "bonding". Also, Clyde sort of shows how a lot of people see Tweek, a guy who will marry Craig and then have his kids, even Craig sort of has that mindset. Clyde is just a bit optimistic about it, with the whole love stuff. ((Also as I'm editing the chapters and stuff, I just gotta say thank you so much for the kudos! I saw I had someone even bookmarking the story and I got really excited! So thank you!)


	4. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig now breaks the news about his Groom to the rest of the Tuckers. Y'know the Tuckers who will most likely yell and be furious since they were left in the dark. Yeah, those Tuckers.

 

      Craig could hear his best friend since childhood began talking happily and he couldn't help but sigh. Clyde was talking about Craig holding a baby and honestly, Craig couldn't see himself doing that anytime soon. Especially considering that there was a very low chance that Craig would ever have be able to get Tweek pregnant and that's the only way to ever have him hold a baby. Craig planned to adopt a child not a baby so Clyde's dream was most likely not going to be achieved. Token, on the other hand, he understood how this marriage and everything was business, did he like it? Craig knew the answer was no but regardless Token didn't interfere, unlike Clyde. That's why he brought Token with him to gather as much information they could about the species that Tweek was and then whatever they could get about the Tweaks and their family lines. Craig knew his family, mostly mother and especially Tricia would want information. 

       His father wouldn't really care, he was a fine father but honestly, Craig knew all he wanted was for Craig to have an heir. Craig knew that too and despite it all, he eventually submitted. Here he was, getting ready to tell his family and then he will move onto the wedding. Then he'll follow what his father wants and either Tweek will give birth to his child or they will adopt a kid. His mother wanted that too but she wanted the child to come from true love. She had the luxury to fall in love with her father before marriage and especially before she became pregnant with Craig. Craig and Tweek didn't have that luxury, they were to be married without a care for each and were to adopt a child with no love for each other. Tweek would never have the luxury to fall in love and then have a child who he wanted. Craig was fair but that was just a common trait with Tuckers, they had a protective and depending on the person, a very possessive trait. He didn't love Tweek and the possessive trait wasn't just active yet but he knew the second they were married, he would feel it. Tweek would be faithful regardless, and Craig hated to admit how selfish it. Cause it was, it was selfish.

       Craig had tried to find some way through reading a way to end it a few years ago but he ended with nothing and he never went back to find anything since, not to help him, Tweek or even his sister. Which reminded him that Tricia wouldn't really have a reaction expect for an okay or meh if she liked what she heard about Tweek or not at the start. She was the neutral party and if she didn't like what she heard, she would only wait for a baby to be an aunt and affectionate but if she did, he would be with their mother yelling at him for not falling in love before marriage and later before adopting a child. That would be later though since Tricia would have to meet Twerk first. Craig was ready for their yells or whatever reactions they had. When he had told his best friends, Clyde had yelled and screamed at him. Clyde believed in true love even more so than his mother. Token had only nodded, he understood what Craig was doing and he helped calm Clyde down when he was screaming and yelling all types of insults. That's why he had begun talking to Tweek with the whole baby stuff, he wants the two of them to be a happy couple and then be happy parents with a child who was biological theirs, who was created out of love. 

       The kingdom's reaction was mostly neutral as well and the only real reason they knew about the marriage was because Clyde spilled the news. So maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell Clyde but regardless Token was able to stop his family from knowing so he could plan the meeting. He had to gather information before presenting it which was what they were doing. They were starting with the information about elves and barbarians. Craig wanted to be able to present any information, and he wanted to learn himself. They read mostly stuff they knew and Craig found it a waste.

"We read stuff we knew when we could have been finding useful info." Craig groaned. 

    "It might have been better if we asked Tweek himself." Token pointed out to which Craig simply nodded and their search continued. They tried to find anything about half elves and half barbarians and found very few facts. They were extremely rare due to their state of extreme vulnerability at birth so they never make it past the first day of life. According to the few facts they know, Tweek was either one of the very few or only halfing of his kind to ever make it to adulthood.

     "We better always have this place clean especially his own room then. You may not care for Tweek but that would damage your reputation and your own conscience. You have a heart Craig, and despite all the killing you have done, you can't tell me you wouldn't feel guilty" Token pointed out and Craig simply nodded. He was right and even if he wasn't there was no arguing with Token Black. They kept searching but found nothing after and then moved onto finding information about the Tweaks themselves. The surname "Tweaks" came from the barbarian side which was Richard who had come from a big family meanwhile Amy came from the Adams family, an arcosicat family and was their only heir. They searched for how the two opposites met but they found nothing, only skip forward to Tweek's birth certificate which simply stated his parents and secondary gender. 

     Both males looked at the information they had and Craig groaned. "We have practically nothing! We learned that Tweek is possibly the last of his type or only and he's practically a baby!" Craig was getting stressed out, he could handle yells and screams but he knew if he had nothing to tell his family, there would be more and Craig was not willing to allow that. He felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked, he calmed down. Token wasn't just a human, he was magical due to his parents. He had been taken in as a toddler when his tribe had been practically killed by an enemy tribe. It was only him and the chief who was his uncle. His uncle taught Craig's mother what he could before he had vanished. His mother then taught Token the best she could and while Token couldn't do serious damage, he could calm anyone. And that means anyone, even Craig and his father Thomas. Just a simple touch and they were calmed.

      Then it hit him. "Token, what time is it?" He asked and Token was calmed as he took his hourglass and then his face twisted into horror. "We have to run don't we?" "I mean you are the king so-" They started to run, the Tuckers were not known for being patient, Craig was a prime example of this. Craig was now questioning why he told his family to meet at the meeting room which was across from the library when they could have met up there! Craig was feeling incredibly stupid and cussing under his breath at every step.

      Soon afterward, they got to the meeting room and Craig opened the door and it hit the wall with a bang. There they were. Laura and Thomas Tucker had already been looking at the door and were sitting the seats made for them. Tricia was not in her seat and instead was actually right in front of the door and Craig was surprised she didn't get hit. "Look whos here! It's the asshole and Token." Tricia exclaimed before flipping Craig off who returned it. "Fuck off, we were in the library, shut it." Craig soon got to the table and Token was behind him before he made him move up. Tricia then moved to her seat and waited. "Alright asshole, you kept us waiting, now what's the news?" 

      Craig got ready to be yelled at and Token was ready with his calming aura which got Tricia to raise a brow but she didn't question it. "You all know I like men so-" "You like sucking dick yeah yeah." Tricia interrupted and Craig tried not to flip her off but he did. "Shut it, but you know I can't have an heir through that way and regardless I need to be married to adopt. So, I'm now technically in engaged." You could tell Laura was excited and smiled while her husband and daughter were surprised that someone had agreed. "That's great Craig!" She said happily and Craig felt terrible about what he was going to say. 

       "I guess it would be if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't agree to it and he's from the Cartman Kingdom and I demanded him, otherwise I would destroy the kingdom," Craig braced himself and Token knew he was going to be so tired afterward. Thomas and Tricia were no longer surprised but Tricia was a little upset. Laura, on the other hand, was glaring at Craig and Craig felt so small and he hated that feeling. Only his mother could do that to practically anyone even Craig and Thomas. The words she screamed out were words Craig had expected.

"CRAIG ALOSIS TUCKER! YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE FORCING A POOR MALE TO MARRY YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A bit of a shorter update sorry and once again, thank you for the kudos and everything! It really means a lot to see people liking this story.))


	5. Reactions and Infomation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tuckers are loud and educated.

_"CRAIG ALOSIS TUCKER! YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE FORCING A POOR MALE TO MARRY YOUR FUCKING ASS!"_

     Craig couldn't help but wince at the mention of his middle name. His mother was more than furious and no amount of Token's magic could save him from her rage. His mother had stood up so fast and slammed her fists into the table and Craig was surprised her fists hadn't just gone through the table with how hard she slammed her fists. His father had back up almost smoothly and his sister mouthed 'Good Luck'. Craig looked down for a moment and snapped his head up when he heard his mother yell.

      "CRAIG! LOOK AT ME YOU BASTARD CAUSE YOU DON'T GET THE MERCY OF LOOKING DOWN! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO THIS TOPIC! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Laura screamed at her son. She was beyond furious and she saw red. She felt nothing but rage. 

      Craig went to look at Token for some sort of help but his mother slammed her fits again. "YOU DON'T GET THE MERCY OF TOKEN! YOU ANSWER TO ME WITH YOUR OWN REASONS!" Craig couldn't help but shrink in his seat and if anyone saw him now, they wouldn't believe this was the Brute King whom haunted their dreams with his brutal ways. From where he was seating, he looked like a child, the child he used to be. Regardless of how he felt, he very quickly gained some courage and spoke in his neutral tone yet everyone could tell there was a bit of shakiness. "You and dad kept talking about marriage and grandchildren especially you. Its how you hint on wanting something and from a logical point it makes sense. I'm the king and eventually, I need someone to take over. Besides, it isn't new for two royals or higher up to marry with no love. So I don't-" He was cut off by his mother's fists and all that courage he built up disappeared. 

       "I RAISED YOU DIFFERENTLY! YOU KNOW THAT!" Laura screamed. "YOU AND YOUR SISTER WERE RAISED DIFFERENTLY! I TOLD YOU FROM THE MOMENT YOU COULD FEEL LOVE, HOW YOU SHOULD GET MARRY! I TOLD YOU STORIES EVERYDAY ABOUT YOUR FATHER AND I'S LOVE! AND THAT WHOLE ME HINTING IT!? I WAS, BUT NOT LIKE THIS! I DON'T WANT GRANDCHILDREN FROM UNHAPPY MARRIAGES OR MARRIAGES THAT WERE FORCED! THAT ESPECIALLY APPLIED TO YOU CRAIG! I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER NOT TO THINK FROM A LOGICAL PERSPECTIVE WHEN IT CAME TO LOVE! DIDN'T I!?" She wanted him to answer and he did. It was the most pathetic sounding answer Token and Trica had ever heard from Craig. "Yes, you did mother." It was quiet and soft which was unusual and both of them shivered at how he sounded.

        Laura got ready to yell more but she was stopped by Thomas's hand on her shoulder. She was guided down to sit and she started to take deep breaths. Thomas looked at Craig and sighed. He didn't speak, not that anyone expected him too. He had a voice but whenever they are in this room, it never shows, its always Laura’s. Surprisingly, both of the Tucker children took after their father with this trait, they never really used their true voice in the room. Today was an expectation for Tricia.

         “Craig, you are a huge asshole, we all know that. But let's find out more about this dude. I mean you will still be a huge asshole but you may be able to redeem yourself.” Tricia spoke confidently and calm which got Craig to be able to return to his usual self. “Well, he's from the Cartman Kingdom and one of the higher-up’s son. The Tweaks actually, the family that had the barbarian and elf-” “WAIT! You are saying your groom is Tweek Tweak!? The half barbarian-half elf who if my sources were right, don’t ask, was going to be married off to Eric Cartman!?” Tricia exclaimed. “So dumbass how do you know that Tweek is in any way a good suitor?”

          "Notice how you said 'married off' like this situation. He didn't want it and when he was placed in front of me, he certainly looked terrified." Craig argued. Tricia didn't back down and shot out another reason. "What about the whole heir situation? As much as both of you hate the idea, you know that its still a likely possibility. Adoption is a process and they might not even allow you two. Back to the whole natural process though, Tweek is known to have been very sick his whole life and still is! Adding your fuck up genes might birth a kid whos even more fucked up and just end up dying!" "I'm very well stable to adopt a child and I'm the king, I can bend rules especially if its based off of a husband who might have some issues That's not going to affect the child, not when I'm going to have a say in it. Also since Tweek has a fucked immune system then thats another reason to adopt and that whole I have fucked up genes just says you do too, bitch. Besides, we all know I was small and weak due to the nurses who cared for me being dumbasses, so shut the fuck up." "Well then, what about-" Tricia didn't finish her sentence. "Will you too just stop!?" Token Black had grown up with the two Tuckers so he also had their voice.

           "First of all, those "sources" are most likely just higher-ups trying to stir drama. Eric Cartman is very well known with his opinions about practically anything not human or anything that didn't agree with his twisted view. That includes feminam males and elves and barbarians and everything! So why would he really want to marry and have a child with a feminam male half elf-half barbarian UNLESS it was by the parents? Then it proves once again he is innocent. Also if Tweek is able to have survived this long then, his immune system has to have grown stronger and perhaps if they were to have a child, our doctors could figure out how to keep them alive. Also if Tweek has any type of 'issues' to quote you, Craig, I'm sure by the time you two have a child then you could figure a way to help Tweek so you'll get accepted." Token explained with an unamused look and the Tucker siblings look just a bit embarrassed. 

            "Thank you Token for doing what you do best. Proving Craig and Tricia wrong." Laura said with a bit of an amused smile. "Thank you also for telling us who Craig's groom is. Now that that's over, let us all leave before I yell again." Laura said with a bit of a frown before she kissed Trica's cheek and then Token's and gently hit Craig on the top of the head and left. Thomas followed silently with a simple chuckle, leaving the three alone. "You always are on mom and dad's side." Tricia glared a bit at Token who shrugged. "No, I provide information and shut you guys up." "Yeah, mom and dad's side. Anyways, I want to meet Tweek in person. See just exactly who you forced to marry you and decided for myself if the babies are going to be cute or not. " Tricia smirked as Craig flipped her off. "You just were saying how the babies wouldn't even survive, now you are on board?" "Sort of, gotta meet Tweek to seal the deal honestly. Besides, I can still imagine what the babies will look like and hopefully Tweek's looks are good otherwise the babies are going to be ugly!" 

That's why when Tweek met Tricia, she had a rather nasty bruise on her cheek. However, the Brute also had a nasty black eye as well.         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Another bit of a short one so sorry. Anyways happy new years! It's currently 12:35 am over here when I post this cause I wanted to get this out since it been a bit.)


	6. The Brute Mind meets the Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter - Some minor descriptions of like some really brutal things if you think about them. Nothing too bad but if you a good imagination, the ending bit where Tricia starts listing stuff dissipated you might wanna skip. Just that really otherwise everything is safe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_That's why when Tweek met Tricia, she had a rather nasty bruise on her cheek. However, the Brute also had a nasty black eye as well._

     Tweek had just finished eating the food he had been given and only a few minutes afterward, the Brute and a young woman who Tweek felt he had seen somewhere entered. And dang, did they both have nasty bruises on their faces. The Brute had a black eye and his hair was messy, his crown had been decentered and Tweek had to admit, he had mass respect for whoever punched the Brute.

     The woman had a pretty nasty bruise on her cheek who Tweek could only assume came from the Brute considering just how big it was and bad it was. Regardless, it didn't seem to deter the woman's normal demeanor and Tweek could guess she was either a relative or someone who was around the Brute a lot considering how simpler the two stood and how both had scarily similar stoic faces, the only real differences was the colors and the more feminine touch for the woman.

      Otherwise, they had the same eyes, lips, nose, skin tone and so much more. The Brute only had a bit of facial hair and even then Tweek could only see it because he was used to being very observant, it was that little so if the Brute had a softer face then he could look like the woman's twin.

      Said woman seemed to have been mumbling something negative due to the way her lips had moved but once she made eye content with Tweek,  she smiled a little and that little smile turned into a smirk. "Well Craig, guess there is some hope for your future children." That earned the woman a punch to the arm from the Brute who in returned kicked the back of his leg. 

      Tweek concluded that it was the woman who gave the Brute the black eye and such his respect grew for her and he already liked her. The Brute, after mumbling what Tweek assumed were cursed words spoke. "Shut it. Anyways, here he is, Tweek Tweak. Happy you got to meet him?" The Brute spoke and Tweek started to fidget at the words.

      Why did the woman want to see him and that remind him about the question he should have asked. Who was the woman anyways? The woman proceeded to nod before she walked closer to Tweek which got him fidgeting more with the dress pants he had on. He didn't like the material now that he thought about it, he only was wearing it cause he was supposed to when he visited the McCormicks or they visited for some reason, now he was stuck in them and not his toga.

      The woman noticed the fidgeting and raised a brow and open her mouth. "You good? You've been doing that since my brother opened his mouth. Does he make you that nervous? Dang Craig, you really didn't care did you?" The woman who apparently was the sister to the Brute turned around and had a bit of a nasty look. Tweek looked at the Brute who had the audacity to just shrugged which got the woman to flip the Brute off who returned the gesture.

      The woman looked back at Craig and smiled a little. "Well sorry, you got stuck with my asshole brother. Anyways, I'm Tricia Tucker, the famous Brute Mind, The second Tucker baby and the better one in looks and personality." Tricia was answered with a chuckle from her brother who she flipped off again. What Tricia said got Tweek to remember her. The Brute King had a very strong period where he was on a massive spree and everyone saw him and beside were his guards, one who had a smile and the other with an intelligent look and there was also a woman next to him who Tweek now remembered was the Brute Mind.

       She was the Brute's sister and she certainly lived up to her title as well. Both were terrible people but at the moment, Tweek wasn't seeing the Brute Mind beside looks in her. She saw the Brute's look in her since they shared genetics but otherwise, she looked...normal. Unlike the Brute who everyone could tell who he was, his face spoke it and so did his presence.

       Tweek didn't like the Brute siblings when he was home and he didn't agree with Kenny who liked the Brute especially when they were Lady McCormick ahe would just go on about him but she swore she was only for a certain redhead. Tweek didn't believe it fully but anyways, he didn't like the Brute siblings yet here he was respecting one. The other he had grow a hatred for him very quickly considering how said sibling was forcing him to marry him.

        Tweek hated him. So that's why he certainly didn't smile a little at the Brute's tiny smile as Tricia went on to list the reasons why she was better. "-And thirdly, I'm smarter than you! I mean I am called the Brute Mind! My job is basically to break down peoples' minds how does that not make me smarter?

         All you do is crush people skulls, not really smart just murderous." Tricia said that line way too casually for Tweek's liking. He could imagine the Brute crushing heads and it wasn't pretty. "C-Crushing SKU-ULL!?" He shouted involuntarily which got Tricia and the Brute to look at him.

         "Yeah? He's the Brute King, after all, he crushed heads, tear limbs off, rips heads off, etc. I'm pretty sure Craig's took some guy's spine out before." Tweek was very disturbed and started to shake as Tricia spoke. He had heard of the Brute being pretty terrible but not this terrible! The Brute didn't even seem bothered as his sister listed what he had done. "O-oh god..." Was all Tweek could say and Tricia gave him a pity before she looked at the Brute.

          "Wonder if you are gonna teach your kids how to do tha-" Tricia was cut off by Tweek. "NO! N-NO CHILD OF M-MINE IS GOING DO ANY OF THAT!" He practically screamed and that surprised Tricia who shut her mouth and looked a bit embarrassed. The Brute simply rolled his eyes. "That isn't your choice, Tweek and you know th-"

 

"It should and will be! Especially if Im the one who's birthing them!" Tweek cut him off and argued. The Brute sighed and Tweek could tell he was getting irritated.

 

"Well guess that confirms we are adopt-" 

 

"Why does that matter!? Even if we adopt, that's still my child! So I sti-"

 

"YOU DON'T GET A SAY!" 

 

           The room was quiet after the Brute yelled and Tweek felt fear take over his body as he looked at the Brute. He had lost the stoic persona and instead his face had anger before it slowly dissipated and he only had the glare left. 

 

           "Trica, this visit is over." Tricia didn't say anything witty and simple nodded. She gave another pity look towards Tweek and walked towards the door which was open on cue by Clyde. Tricia left the room and the Brute glared at Tweek which got him fidgeting again but much more intensely.

          "You'll be getting sleeping clothes soon." Then he walked out of the room and Clyde gave a pity look to Tweek before he closed the door and the same click from before filled the room. Tweek very very faintly could hear footsteps and then they were gone. He was alone now with only his thoughts. Then tears joined him as he thought about one thing.

 

"Why me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MY GOD ITS ANOTHER UPDATE ONLY A DAY LATER! ((at least for me)) 
> 
> ((I want to get as many updates out as I can really before winter break ends so yeah. Also those tags always be changing.))


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Tweek left the Cartman Kingdom? The chapter can also be known as simply "The Middle McCormick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter - Some naughty things are mentioned and I want everyone to know this. Cartman will be used as his own warning such as (Cartman - Low or maybe Cartman - Extreme) Because in this story can either insulting to down-right-terrible. For this chapter, he's just Cartman - Low so expect some racism and homophobic words and other not so nice words.

_"Why me?"_

"Why did they take **my** best friend?"

     It was the main thought that consumed Lady McCormick's brain. Queen Liane had came into the Tweaks' area and her guards grabbed Tweek and she couldn't do anything against them. Maybe if she had not been Lady McCormick and not all girly, then she could have fully used her training as Mysterion to fight off the guards. Karen kept telling her it wasn't her fault and if it was anyone else expect her siblings, she would agree.

     But it was her best friend, Tweek Tweak who they had taken. Someone who remembered her deaths and usually was there once she woke up. It was comforting when Lady McCormick would wake up from hell and see the anxious blonde. But that wasn't going to happen anymore and not even Mysterion could help. Or at the very least not much considering the only real resources were Queen Liane and the Tweaks.

      Queen Liane, as sweet as she can be is as dumb as rocks. Then the Tweaks wouldn't speak unless he bribed them and Mysterion was not someone who bribed people. That was Lady McCormick's job but what the Tweaks wanted, she couldn't provide so both were unless. Then there was Kenny who was even more unless than both unless...it involved Eric.

       Eric Cartman was Queen Liane's bastard and only son which surprised everyone. Not the bastard part but the whole only son situation considering just how much Queen Liane gets in terms of sex. It even shocks Lady McCormick when she found out about it and she was in no position to speak. Both her and Kenny are certainly not virgins yet they still had some dignity so they weren't having someone every minute not like that was really an option now. 

        Yet here was Queen Liane, 56 YEARS and having a man with her practically every minute and Lady McCormick and Kenny are 23 years and only having sex maybe once a few months since a certain elf was always "busy". Anyways, Eric Cartman was a bastard child and that wasn't only in the sense of being born with parents not being married. Eric was terrible and no one was excited for him to be king which was really why Queen Liane was still in power. As dumb as she may be, she was at least gentle compared to Eric.

         Eric constantly was terrible to anything that was pure human which was like 4% of the kingdom. He was always terrible to Tweek and the trio hated Eric but for some reason, Eric considered them like his best friend. Eric didn't treat them like one, however. He's responsible for a multiple of their deaths. Mysterion was killed by him once during the first year the McCormicks had arrived. Mysterion had been exploring and Eric found him and before Mysterion could react, Eric had smirked and thrown a knife straight to his forehead.

          Lady McCormick has been killed by Eric three times. Each time was execution style and its why Lady McCormick was often confined to the McCormick's area. Eric and Lady McCormick have only met three-time and each resulted in her death since he would be called the guards to execute her. Each time was more terrible than the last.

           Lastly, Kenny has been killed by Eric at least 20 times and they couldn't remember all of them. Ranging from being thrown out a castle window to be stabbed and Eric had the audacity to say and act like they were best friends! Eric wasn't innocent to the death either, he knew they happened. He was also one of the few who remembered his deaths and they wished he didn't but it wasn't like Eric ever brought them up. Not unless he wanted something and Kenny always had to agree since he didn't want people finding out his secret even if they would most likely not remember if he stabbed himself.

            The one good thing that came out being Eric's "Best Friend" was he learned quite a bit about people. Eric knew a lot about everything that happened in the kingdom and that certainly gave Mysterion an idea. So Lady McCormick let him take control once Karen and she when to their area. She told Karen she was alright and simply wanted rest before she went to change. Once her door was closed, she stripped and quickly changed to Kenny's plain clothes and hoped Mysterion didn't make too much of a fuss for not being as hidden as he liked and she became a he.

             Mysterion had the idea so he was in control, now he hoped he could act like Kenny to get what he wanted. The idea was to see if Cartman had information about exactly where Tweek had been taken. Cartman must have watched or heard about it considering just how much he took enjoyment about freaking Tweek out. If Cartman didn't know where Tweek had been taken then there was no hope. Mysterion would just have to search aimlessly and that was going to be pointless.

             Mysterion took a moment to walk like Kenny and it felt very off. He couldn't worry about that however so he dealt with the uncomfortable feeling of walking so relaxed and having a smirk every second. He opened the door and was greeted with Karen hugging him. "Be careful, please? I don't want to lose all of my older siblings?" Mysterion nodded and kissed her head before he was released and walked on. "Guardian? You might want to look more relax" Mysterion did just that as he walked out the area. 

              Mysterion then began to ponder on Karen's words for a moment. She said all and not just both like usual. She is a smart kid, she could tell that Mysterion or "Guardian" as she calls him, Lady McCormick or "Princess McCormick" she calls her and Kenny were not just different names and looks but also different people. It also meant she saw Tweek as an older brother which wasn't surprising.

              Regardless that warmed Mysterion's heart just a bit before he had to act. He was getting into the more crowded area and thus had to begin flirting a little which Mysterion never understood why the other two do considering they only had feelings for the Broflovski's older son.

             Mysterion did it regardless and he knew he should have felt some satisfaction and maybe he did. But he wouldn't admit it and blamed it on the other two. Once he was in a more isolated area, Mysterion took the opportunity to quickly access the highest level of the kingdom where Cartman and his mother were. He quickly looked around before he jumped out one of the castle windows and let himself drop before grabbing one of the vines that hung around the castles and began climbing.

            It was the quickest way to the top and considering how dangerous Mysterion lived and how many times Kenny has died, they were accustomed to the pain that came from climbing with vines that certainly had thorns. Usually, Mysterion had gloves but regardless he toughed through it and was rewarded with entering through a window and no one seeing him so he could easily revert back to the laid back and smirking Kenny that was allowed on this level. 

            He walked over to Cartman's personal room which practically took over most of the floor and any guards that walked didn't give him one glance as he passed them. Mysterion took that as a very good sign and he wasn't complaining get a spear to heart or head. Especially since he was this close to possibly getting answers and he would have just opened the door to represent Kenny more but he stopped when he heard moans inside.

            They were feminine moans so Mysterion knew that meant that a woman was inside considering it was Cartman. Mysterion thought about leaving them but considering he had to find out about Tweek, he knocked and waited. He didn't care when he heard Cartman cussing and the woman who gasped in surprise. He only cared that Cartman covers up before answering, he didn't care if he was royal. He would punch his lights out regardless. 

              Luckily, Cartman had been considerate enough to have put on a robe and have the woman go somewhere. "What do you want Keeny?" He said annoyed for being interrupted and Mysterion hated the way Kenny's name was pronounced but ignored it. He had to focus on acting like Kenny. "First, did I hear a girl? You finally got some girl?" He had a grin and Cartman still looked annoyed but he humored him. "Finally? I've been getting REAL girls for a while. Not like you and Kahl" He lied and then glared. "Hey no need to attack me. Anyways, I wanted to know if you knew where little Tweekers is?" He asked and hoped Cartman couldn't see through him. 

                "You mean that spaz with a vagina? Yeah, he's currently going to get fucked by that faggot king." Cartman said casually. That, however, struck Mysterion, Lady McCormick and Kenny hard. "What king?" He asked and dropped a bit of Kenny which got Cartman instantly suspicious. "Why do you want to know? You want to fuck him too? Kahl's dry vagina, not enough?" How did Kenny deal with Cartman, wondered Mysterion but he just pushed through. Kenny wouldn't get too mad just play along. 

                 "Hey, Kyle's great and I do deserve knowing considering I cover for you all the time." "Im the future King! I can do whatever I want...But if you really want to know, its that faggot Brute King or whatever. He came and demand some son and that spaz was perfect so you can go." Cartman didn't even bother to close the door of the main room before he went to some other room. Mysterion heard the muffled "Butters!" which confused him. Cartman very much showed distaste of anyone gay and even anyone like Kenny and Butters was like them.

                  Butters and Marjorine were the names they called themselves. They were a wizard/witch and that also struck Mysterion. Mysterion wanted to help but he had to go so with a surprisingly heavy heart, he ran off. This time however he jumped out the window and didn't grab anything. It would waste a day but it would leave them a fresh start and clear mind which Kenny needed before they headed out. They all needed it considering what they heard. Tweek had been given to The Brute King, someone who even Mysterion couldn't help but feel nervous about meeting.

                   Just before Mysterion hit the ground, he thought just about how Tweek was and hoped he could hold on a bit longer. Then the sudden stop occurred and Mysterion was alive for a bit and he simply twitched and coughed before he closed his eyes.

He didn't descend quietly. Marjorine's moans filled his mind and guilt flooded his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a different character pov! Also this might be a bit confusing but here's how Kenny works. Kenny is genderfluid and whatever he feels when he wakes up often just take over for the day. The whole almost three personalities in one is because they almost are. Kenny is laidback and they aren't really noble. Lady McCormick is a flirt and quite girly and Mysterion is stoic and cold. They are quite different and over time they almost become sort of personalities. So when Mysterion is in control, he's brain is thinking different with a bit of Lady McCormick and Kenny. So basically Kenny is genderfluid and his genders are almost people. Does that make sense? Hopefully. If you got questions just ask cause sometimes I can't exactly explain things right but Im very willing to clarify. ((All that whole Butters is a wizard deal and then glossing over it was because it's going to be explained in the next chapter. Spoiler - Butters the person we'll be exploring next and sorry for any Cutters? Shippers but their relationship is anything but happy.))


	8. Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A smile is the best way to get away with trouble even if it’s a fake one." ― Masashi Kishimoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Sexual Acts, Abuse, Forced Pregnancy? (The characters don't know, sort of but its going to happen) and Implied Rape, and Cartman - Mediocre
> 
> This is where those tags start coming into play. That ship of Butters and Cartman is not one of loving so warning to shippers and anyone who is sensitive. If you don't like the warnings, go to the end to see the summary of this chapter so you won't miss anything in important.

_He didn't descend quietly. Marjorine's moans filled his mind and guilt flooded his heart._

Marjorine usually was a very carefree person and never found it hard to find a reason to smile. But, that's was because she was only around when there was a party of sorts. Any other time, Leo was out and he dealt with the hard times but that didn't stop him from smiling. They smiled about everything and they certainly smiled when someone of such high standing and who no one expected to love told him that Marjorine was his. Marjorine was more than overjoyed when she heard the confessions and at first, it was happy. He loved her in private and held her gently often, he was tough on Leo but it was okay for them. They both knew he loved them, at least that's what they believed. 

    Slowly, Marjorine didn't hear her name and neither did Leo. All they heard was "Butters" and the one-time Marjorine tried to speak up and correct him...she ended up with a major bruise on her thigh. She didn't give up however, she constantly was trying to make him happy and Leo helped as well. He didn't like Leo though so often time, Leo came out at night or when he was alone which was rare since he constantly wanted her on his hip. Marjorine believed it meant progress so she stayed and was perfect. She accepted everything he did to her. Even when he took something scared with none of her consent. She still loves him despite everything heś done. She fought verbally anyone who tried to convince her otherwise. Then she never talked to them again due to him not wanting her to. The only exception was Kenny. Kenny talked neutral about him and never on anyone side. 

    Marjorine liked Kenny because of their neutrality and the fact they were alike. Kenny was always Kenny when he was around but when he wasn´t and Marjorine was alone with them, they were Lady McCormick. Lady McCormick was confident and flirty and everything Marjorine wished she was. Marjorine seen Lady McCormick with her lover and she couldn't help but wish that he was like that. Lady McCormick's lover was an feminam elf and he had a sharp tongue yet was still pleasent. His name was Kyle Broflovski and Kenny was often protecting him due to him. Marjorine stepped in here and then but it never was pretty when she did. Kenny often was gone for day, Kyle was even ruder and often was screaming at him and Marjorine endured his frustration. 

    Marjorine heard the knock and she flinched. He wasn't happy either and seemed reluctant to stop but he did. She heard Kenny's familiar voice but there was something different about it. It sounded a bit deeper and more rough. He didn't notice though and kept talking to Kenny and eventually Marjorine didn't listen anymore. She simply though happy thoughts such as her having a baby. Unlike Lady McCormick, Marjorine was able to carry a baby. She was a witch and thats how she got her figure and everything, magic. She had learned the spell years ago and used it to change between the two. So a constent thought was having a baby and she knew eventually she would have one. He needed an heir eventually and they were together so she would give him one.

    Marjorine tuned back into the world when she heard his nickname for her. "Butters!" She began to get up but she was pinned to the bed once more and her neck was attacked. It was rough and certainly not what Marjorine liked but she endured it. She always did by tuning out which according to Kenny was fine so she went back to her thoughts. She imagined herself holding a baby and it was wonderful but it was short-lived when she felt his pounding stop and warmth inside her. He usually stopped before he released and Marjorine quickly panicked. 

     "Oh Eric! I forgot to put on th-" "Shut up bitch. You are doing what you are supposed to do." Eric growled and Marjorine couldn't help but shake. She wanted to be a mother but not now and certainly not before marriage. "Eric! Im not ready, gee we aren't even ma-" "Doesn't matter. Its better this way, you give birth earlier and that means I'll have a heir." Marjorine was scared and tried to reason more. "Eric, we aren't ready for a child! I want our ch-" "Shut up! It doesn't matter what you want! You are only with me to carry my heir then you care for them and then you have no use! NOW SHUT UP!" Eric simply held her and Marjorine was terrified after Eric yelled.

     ' _He's just frustrated over us having a baby. Its okay. Its okay. Its okay. Its okay. Its okay. Its okay.Its okay. Its okay. Its okay. Its okay. Its okay. Its okay. Its not okay. Im going to be a mom. Oh gosh. He hates me. Im sorry Eric. Im sorry, Ill make sure you are happy._

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Finally! It's out! Im sorry for the delay but I had writer's block for a while and life became a bit stressful. Im really sorry its short like honestly.) Anyways here is the summary.
> 
> Marjorine meet Eric who at first was kind and gentle however soon he become abusive however Marjorine couldn't understand the idea so she made many excuses for him. The only person who she would talk to who didn't really like Eric was Kenny but even they couldn't really do much to change her mind. Eventually Marjorine explains how she could be a full girl and soon she is in bed with Eric who discards Marjorine's wishes from the past and thus gives into instinct and very possibly impregnates Marjorine. Its implied really but the tags suggest it is. Marjorine once again, excuses Eric.


	9. Planning for Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are back with Craig who gives a bit of backstory before he becomes a big asshole when he finds out just whos coming.
> 
> (hope that shows)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Back into the swing of thing! Imma try and kept a schedule so hopefully Ill update every Sunday! I might post more than once a week depending on how I feel so yeah.)
> 
> Warnings - Strong Language, Talk of Corpses and basically Craig killing people in brutal ways for a bit, also Craig is an Asshole tag in effect)

_"Im sorry, I'll make sure you are happy."_

_"His head will be delivered to you."_

     Craig uttered those words to his ally Wendy, at the time. The night before the wedding, she was stabbed by her fiance and if Craig hadn't been wanting to scare the fiance then he wouldn't have found her. He had apologized for at first just yelling. He comforted her and apologized before he declared to kill the man and he followed through his promise. He found the fiance who had been hiding out in a poor family's house and he had decapitated the man right there in front of the eldest son of the family.

     That's where he met Stanley Marshwalker. He remembered him yelling at him for killing the man and Craig had seriously thought about killing the son and paying the family when they returned. He didn't because he wasn't given the chance as Stanley pushed him and quickly overpowered him. He had to give credit to the man but regardless he quickly turned the table and had a simple kitchen knife by his throat. He spared him however and offered him to come with him.

      Why? Craig felt there was something special about Stanley and the feeling grew as he refused because he had to care for his mother and sister. Craig tossed him two bags of coins and told him to meet him later when he left with the head in a bag and carrying the body to feed to the pigs. 

     Craig was surprised when he saw Stanley but expected when Stanley told him he would come if he would get pay and Craig agreed. So, the journey back to Wendy started and Craig slowly regretted his choice. Stanley was strong and Craig liked that but he was often arguing with Craig because of how he often was getting ride of "obstacles". The "obstacles" being other human beings who possibly could have been talked down but that was not how Tuckers operated or at least not how Craig worked. They raised their fists and Craig retaliated even despite Stanley trying to hold him back. 

      That left their relationship shaky and usually, Craig would let him go or even just end him but first, he has to learn to get better with not just killing people and also he still had a special feeling about him. Regardless, Stanley was hard to get used to but eventually, Stanley found his way into a piece of Craig's heart. That's when he finally was able to stab a man through the head. Craig shouldn't have really cared considering any sane person would have done it but Stanley had identified a threat that Craig didn't see and he had to say he was proud even though he was younger but it did make sense since Craig did tend to act older so it was no surprise that Stanley was surprised to find out that Craig was younger than him. 

      Stanley then became protective even if there was only a two-year difference and Craig found it extremely annoying. Luckily for Craig though, they arrived at the Testaś kingdom not too long after. Stanley had come from a poor village so when he entered the gates and was greeted with lights and all types of new technology well Craig had to carry him, not that he would admit that. 

       Luckily, Stanley woke up just as Craig brought him to the Testa's castle. Craig proceeded to show Wendy the head of her ex-fiance and Stanley threw up at the sight of Wendy which made Craig shout curses and Wendy simply jump away. Craig was ready to teach Stanley a lesson involving his fists but Wendy simply had Craig picked him up and proceeded to have him place in the infirmary. Stanley was awake this time and tried to argue but Wendy insisted even if Craig protested as well.

       That's how a relationship began because Craig decided to have someone join him back to Wendy. Craig doesn't regret it because unlike many other romantic relationships with Wendy, Stanley or Stan as everyone began to call him, didn't mind the whole fact that Wendy had a higher stand of power than him and was, in general, a dominant person. 

       When their wedding was just a day away, Craig had decided to return to the kingdom and stood guard for Wendy's room and while he did have to apprehend Stan, he found nothing incriminating and instead found out he just really didn't like the whole system of the two being apart before their wedding day so Craig let him at it with Wendy. Craig was honestly also surprised when he learned that Stan had no issue with taking Wendy's name as that was the tradition.

      Craig's closet friend had found herself a partner who would love her forever even when she would eventually shift from female to neither and to reward both, he provided Stan with a helmet made from the finest metal and gave Wendy a sword also made from the finest metals. In return, the two provided a new upgraded version of his iconic helmet. Also in return, Wendy decided to make a trip to Craig's kingdom to help with a wedding considering how her dear friend would make the entire thing terrible and disorganized.

        That's how we got here with Wendy a few miles away from the Tucker kingdom with her two trusted guards, Bebe Stevens and Craig's cousin, Red Tucker. Both were skilled and have known Wendy for years and also had other motives for wanting to join. Bebe wanted to find a certain brunette and Red wanted to see her cousins again. They all were on horseback since that was easier and Wendy had the plans for the wedding in her satchel. It wouldn't take long for the three to make it and once they made it, Craig would once again be arguing.

         For now, until the girls arrived, lets focus on Craig and Tweek.

__________________________________________________________

        Craig was already frustrated because of Tweek and now a scout has ran up to him, exclaiming that Royal Wendy was apparently spotted just a few miles away. Craig shouldn't have taken his anger on the scout because now he had a scout on the ground with his head stomped in and now a part of the carpet was stained. If he was just a bit more frustrated then he would make Tweek clean it considering its near his room. "Tricia, get someone to clean this up. Token, Clyde come with me, we have to start planning." Craig began to hurry to the meeting room with Token following and eventually a shocked Clyde following. Tricia simply stared at the corpse and then went to find someone.

        "I fucked this up. Wendy is going to have my head. I already have a hostile relationship with my groom and there is no way I can convince him to pretend he loves me." Craig wasn't known for being nervous but here he was. He was scared and felt weak when it came to his mother and now he was going to deal with another version of her basically. Wendy, since it took her a while to find love, was a very strong believer in love-related marriage and absolutely hated enranged marriages. ¨Well you could be nicer?¨ Clyde suggested. ¨Maybe then, Wendy won´t be as mad and you will have a good start with Twe-¨ ¨Clyde, honey, you know that this marriage is purely for an heir.¨ Token interrupted and Craig sighed. ¨I just need to convince Wendy not to have my head and hope Tweek won´t be difficult.¨ Craig gritted his teeth before he yelled to release all the pent up frustration. 

        Token and Clyde waited for Craig to calm down before Token spoke. "Craig, I agree with Clyde with being more...agreeable with Tweek. It would benefit you such of now and when you two have a child. For a child to properly thrive, you would need both parents to be agreeable with each other."  

        "How can I be "agreeable" with him when he always has a look of hatred at me? Especially after we all just learned he can't handle the truth. Believing he has a choice is simply idiotic, truly." Craig sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

        "Craig! That's horrible and you know it!" Clyde exclaimed before he looked at Token. "He doesn't mean it right?" Token ignored Clyde and talked straight to Craig. Clyde's face turned horrified. "Craig, you still know that my answer is still the best solution. You might even be able to still fix things enough before Wendy arrives.

Of course, life doesn't work that way and it shows as Tricia entered the room with a smirk. They all turned to her and they all knew exactly why she was smirking. 

"Royal Wendy has arrived and they're expecting to see their favorite asshole there to greet them, so hurry your ass down there."

 


	10. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone

So as you can tell from everywhere this story has been discontinued and I would like to explain. I first I tried to stick to a schedule but sadly I was hit with a lot of mental issues, illness and in general, I was also dealing with life and school. So I didn't have the time to write and slowly I lost interest in this story. I still plan to find The Room's second ending, it's just going to take a bit. I also hope to soon have other stories out but they will take a while as well since testing is coming up for my school. Once again, I'm sorry that the story ended but hopefully, you guys will enjoy my other stories. I would like to thank everyone who read my story and left comments, it really did help me get through tough days when I didn't feel like writing. So thank you and I'll see you guys in another story.

**Author's Note:**

> ((I decided to change some of the story and ages so yeah. I honestly like this ending better))


End file.
